wrapped in the blanket of the night sky
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: INCOMPLETE:I messed this fic up totally, read if you dare. The day that one of the Weasleys goes rogue is the day they invent flashing broomsticks that call Voldemorts name upon scoring a goal. That was until Rose Weasley met the Malfoys.
1. Wingardium Leviosa

**Chapter 1: Wingardium leviosa**

**Scorpius' POV:**

**The Hogwarts Express**

As the train started moving we all lurched forward slightly with the weight of our trunks.

"We better look for an apartment I murmured," turning to Sam and Dyl.

"If there are any left" Dylan complained with a sigh.

We wandered up and down the train a few times,

"Look, this one only has one person in it, they could probably do with some company,"

I looked in to see someone with their head pressed against the window so no one could see their face, they were hugging their knees tightly to their chest. I noticed the baggy black joggers they were wearing along with a faded red baseball hoodie with the hood up and worn out converse.

"Yeah, they could probably do with some new clothes too," I smirked.

We walked into the compartment and I suddenly felt bad. It was a girl. She looked up to see who had come in, her eyes met mine and... wow. They were black. Filled with... evil. I think. Although I'm not too sure what evil looked like, they just made me shudder. I saw a painful look on her face that quickly faded into pure disdain as if she was trying to hide something.

She didn't say anything, she just turned her head and pressed her forehead against the window. Snotty bitch. But damn her eyes.

Sam and Dyl dragged the suitcases in and together we attempted to lift them above our heads onto the racks above the seats, I would have levitated them but well I hadn't mastered that one yet. After our sixth attempt the girl leaped up as if on some sort of pogo stick and looking as if she was about to kill something. She grabbed her wand out of her trackie pockets and said under her breath, "Wingardium leviosa" the trunks rose up silently as if trying to break the awkwardness. Sam and Dylan just stood there with their fat gobs open, gawking at her like their was no tomorrow.

"Sorry," and then I swear the corners of her mouth twitched, "you guys were just really pissing me off."

Sam and Dylan stared.

" It's cool, we'd probably never have got them up," I smiled.

Sam and Dylan stared.

She sat down with a content look on her face and let her jet black hair fall over her eyes. I went and sat opposite her, trying to get her to look at me.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence, "what house you hoping for?" directing my question at her.

"...Not sure," she said hesitantly, "anything but Gryffindor."

There was no 'what about you in return' she just sat there. Staring.

"How'd you do magic like that?" I tried again

"Like what?" she snapped, like I'd hit a nerve.

"The levitating crap, I've been trying to learn that for weeks, knew it'd be useful I just didn't realise I'd need it straight away,"

She blushed, and shrugged.

Damn girls are weird, or maybe it's just her?

"Anyway," I replied "what do they call you?"

I might be imagining it but did the girl just flinch when I asked her what her name was?

She hesitated, "Raven."

Suited her hair I suppose, " that a nickname?"

She shrugged again. "what about you, what's your name?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me," I laughed.

"What about you two?" she looked over at them.

"Dylan Taylor," he said nodding, "Sam Pierce, what's your natural hair colour?"

"hmmpff," she stood up, " I'll be back in a minute, just going to get changed, I doubt you three want to see that," she blushed and walked out.

"Her clothes!" Sam stammered.

"Her eyes..." I murmured.

Dyl and Sam just stared. "Scorpius are you okay?"

"Yeah fine," I said, dazed. "But there's no denying it, she looks like some hot piece of ass."

I sat back and lazily and yawned.

I bet she's blonde. I didn't say so though. I don't know why but something about her made me nervous, and slightly apprehensive, but its not like me, Scorpius Malfoy, to be scared of a girl. No this was something I was just going to have to keep on the down low.

* * *

><p><em>No way am I telling him why I know that spell, and many more for that matter. He's kind of hot though. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have a friend? Even if he looks like a freaking albino.<em>


	2. Sorting

**Chapter 2: Sorting**

**Scorpius' POV**

The train had just pulled up at the station and we could hear everyone hurrying to get out, it was pouring with rain outside and as much as I wasn't looking forward to getting off and leaving the warmth of the train, right now, I didn't give a shit.

Sammy, Dylan, Raven and I were all doubled over in fits of hysterical laughter. Sammy had tears flowing down in cheeks and Dylan was stuck in the foot well. I guess she wasn't that bad. For a girl.

Apparently in the muggle world, Raven was a rugby, whatever the hell that is, champion. She offered to demonstrate a rugby tackle, we volunteered Sammy for this. In less than 10 seconds she had him on the ground with his hands behind his back. After this the awkwardness between us had pretty much broken. She had after all just sat on my best friend. We talked like we'd known each other for years. It felt like we had too.

We all went in the same boat over to the school and just as we were getting out Sammy glanced at me, obviously wanting revenge for the rugby tackle he started to rock the boat. Dylan and I were already out, it was just Sammy and Raven. Sammy began to pick up speed and soon water was splashing everywhere, Raven stood at the end of the boat staring at him with a rock hard glint in her eyes. Water had started to splash her immaculate hair and she was looking more and more pissed of by the minute but she just continued glaring at him. Sammy grinning like a buffoon fell off the seat he was standing on and splashed into the water, Raven smirked slightly at this and calmly walked onto dry land.

The four of us walked up to Hogwarts school trying to catch up with everyone else, we got a horrible feeling that we were late which would give a immediate bad impression. We didn't care though, it was worth it to see Sammy walking along looking like a drowned rat, his brown hair plastered to his face, his brand new robes dripping leaving a long trail of water behind him. Raven explaining how she didn't know a drying spell so therefore she couldn't do anything about it but something about the way she said this made me think she was lying, probably revenge for trying to make her fall in. Who knows?

We entered through large doors to find the corridor empty apart from a single person who looked like a professor. BUSTED.

"Get lost did we?"

Raven piped up, " Sammy fell in Miss, we had to get back in the boat to help him," she said, with an angel like expression floating across her face whilst her dark eyes swam with feigned innocence "he can't swim, Miss we were scared." she whimpered and to all our surprize the professor put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry dear, your safe now," she said softly oblivious to the laughter escaping my lips, Raven took a step back and stood on my toe, then she looked up and blinked at the professor.

"Right through that door, don't you worry you won't be in any trouble,"

Raven held her head up and walked with us following in a line behind her, the great doors opened and heads in every direction turned and stared. Raven made her way dowm to where the other first years were standing as the professor explained how Sammy nearly drowned. She looked at me then, for the first time since I saw her eyes properly on the train, the evil was gone and humour was dancing across, yes i reckon I could be friends with a girl. Sure.

The sorting had already started so we just stood there awkward and listened until I heard my name,

"Malfoy Scorpius," I sauntered forward and heard a very faint, "see you blondie,"

I turned round to see a professor poke Raven with her wand, she smiled, looked up and winked at me.

"...you have courage more than you know Mister Malfoy, yet you have ignorance of this and choose to ignore it," a voice whispered in my ear, " you have a good head on your shoulders I see but your future is cloudy, I suppose that means, you in turn will be offered evil and it is up to you whether you choose to follow it or not, that choice is entirely yours to make... SLYTHERIN," he concluded and I waltzed over to the table that clapped wildy at the thought of another Malfoy come to join them.

Sammy was next and he too was sorted into Slytherin

"Potter Albus," I saw Raven flinch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"...Ravenclaw" the sorting hat yelled. Ravenclaw clapped and cheered heroically, why though? Yeah his Dad was one third of the golden trio, yeah he saved the world, but his son didn't, I thought to myself, why would anyone bother being friends with that? Probably stuck up anyway just like the whole of the Potter-Wealey clan, some ginger, some hero's, all famous, all stuck up. And in that moment I made a promise to myself that I would have nothing to do with any of them.

I was sitting at the table with Sammy and Dylan, there two girls left now, one of them Raven.

One girl went to Hufflepuff then.. "Weasley Rose,"

FUCK NO I groaned inwardly.

The hat covered her eyes but as she sat there her mouth went through lots of different emotions and then a broad grin spread across her face, I crossed my fingers and thought, 'Not Slytherin, please anything but Slytherin."

"...SLYTHERIN," a momuntary silence filled the air until a shock round of applause spread amongst our table, Dyl and Sam were standing up and wolf whistleing, my whole body felt numb. I felt something warm touch my right arm, "Malfoy ay?" she said looking me up and down before giving me a playful punch, "we're going to get on like a house on fire then," she grinned.

"How's that?" I asked, still shocked.

"Our families are sworn enemies, so we are like forbbiden fruit to each other, which makes me kind of need to be your friend to prove a point, after all I always do what I'm told not to," she took a bite of her chicken leg.

"Rosie?" and uncertain voice came from behind her.

I turned to see two boys with messed up chocolatey brown hair, one wearing glasses, the other who seemed a few years older with his hand on Albus Potter's shoulder.

"James, Albus," she acknowledged, " what?" she said annoyed after neither of them spoke.

"Just came to say hi," Albus said meakly

She stared, a look of disgust in her eyes, and then turned back to her chicken, Albus ran off to the doors and left the banquet, James however walked over to Rose and whispered threateningly in her ear, "Rose, don't do that, he doesn't understand,"

"Its appears no one does," she spat back and turned back to her meal, as soon as James had ran out the hall in search of Albus, Rose let of a huge sigh of relief and dropped her food and put her head on my shoulder.

Going great Scorp, not having anything to do with the Potter's or Weasley's he'd been here about an hour and he already made a good friend with Weasley and had had a close encounter with two of the Potter's, damn Grandfather Lucius would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>**I know this is different to other stuff but i thought i might aswell give it ago, I have already written some of the later chapters but any ideas are welcomed. Im knew to fanfiction and therefore i dont know if im any good. Im not promising i wont get bored of this story but I do have some amazing ideas for the rest of their seven years. Also this is the last chapter on their first year that I have planned, I might change my minds, who know :) just bear with me and I hope you enjoy and review :D **

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	3. Jogging pants and thongs

**Chapter 3: The difference between jogging pants and thongs**

**Scorpius' POV**

As I said good bye to my friends for the summer I felt properly happy for the first time in as long as I could remember, it was a good feeling. As we walked through the barrier, exiting platform nine and three quarters I started to realise how much I was going to miss these guys over the next six weeks, Dyl, Sam, Rose and I had become brothers over the past year and I knew as soon as I arrived home, as soon as I arrived at Malfoy Manor I would be alone. Again. Rose punched my arm playfully,

"stop staring at me Malfoy, it creeps me out."

"Sorry," I murmured.

As soon as I saw my Mother, her sallow expression, her gaunt face I wanted to turn around and run back to Hogwarts. Rose looked a bit nervous too, well she looked more sad than nervous, and Rose had balls bigger than most so something was obviously wrong. Mrs Weasley was twiddling her thumbs whilst Mr Weasley looked engaged in what the eldest Potter boy was telling him, I heard the words 'quidditch,' 'whopped ass' and 'Slytherin' and immediately tuned out.

"Bye guys," Rose waved her hand over her shoulder,

"You don't get away from us that easy Weasley," her eyes played murder under her hair, but I pretended not to notice,

"Touch me Malfoy and I'll hex you,"

"Like to see you try," I joked and then charged, grabbing her round the waist hugging her tightly.

"Gerofff me Malfoy, people are staring," She shoved me causing me to take a few steps back,

"I'll miss you Rosie," a broad smile playing across my lips

"Whatever Scorp," she said, "Go say goodbye to your wingmen,"

And with that she was gone. I ran back to the boys and slapped them both on the back, they started coughing violently and that, I thought, was my cue to leave.

As I entered the manor, cold chills ran up my spine, Hogwarts was somewhere where I felt at home, Malfoy Manor was nothing more than a meaningless box to me, a very big meaningless box nevertheless.

About a week into the holidays I was sitting in the overly sized kitchen when I heard the huge iron gates in the drive creak open, which was weird as normally any member of the family would just dissolve them and walk straight through. I moved towards the window, drinking pumpkin juice out of my glass, and saw a trunk floating up the driveway. It was being levitated in the air. Kind of her trademark now I think about it. Then the noise of the door knocker boomed through the house. The house elf answered and not a minute later was the sound of a muffled but heated discussion going on in the hallway,

"Please Mr Travers, I have nowhere to go,"

"Now, now what did I...?"

I didn't realise but I must have pressed my whole body against the door so hard that it suddenly swung open, I fell flat on my face and looked up to see Ed and Rose. Edward looking almost sorry for her as her eyes looked more defiant than ever but surrounded by redness, it looked like she had been crying but Rose never cried.

They both looked at me, Rose smiling slightly,

"Weasley" I said

"Malfoy" she replied

"what are you.." but I was cut off,

"Leave the poor girl alone Scorpi"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the nick name, she knew I hated it and so did Ed, but after he married my Mum anything that I liked went out the window, including the little bit of respect I had for him in the first place, he was a slime ball and the amount of times he'd been caught cheating on her made me want to gag, I didn't even want to think about the times he hadn't been caught. Once I'd walked in on him fucking two whores at once, I was only nine at the time and still think I'm scarred for life. Mum wouldn't ever leave him though, she says she can't support me and her alone, this is a lie though, we're both Malfoys at heart, I know she loved my Dad. He was consistently fucked up though, before leaving me and Mum, he needed to get his head screwed on right, I don't remember him much though. She won't leave Ed because she's scared. Scared that one day he'll have his revenge, scared that he'll hurt her, scared that he'll come and murder her. In my eyes my Mother was just weak and every moment spent in this house drove her closer and closer to loosing it. She looked terrible, always ill and never spoke more than two words put together. She wasn't prepared to fight for me and her and in my eyes that made her a coward.

Rose had been here for a few days now and was already proving to be more of a Malfoy than everyone in this house put together, Ed simply loved her. She was staying in a room at the opposite end of the house to me which I couldn't understand and occasionally I would hear explosions or screams of agony mixed with terror when on my way to bed in the evenings. I just ignored these though as it wasn't very often. Rose said she loved it at my house, I couldn't understand why; it was far less boring with her here though.

When Ed's friends came to stay he sectioned of the east wing of the manor as their quarters meaning Rose would have to move into the room next to mine. This meant we could now talk to each other in the night, have midnight feasts and it would be a lot easier to communicate all round, before I'm sure I lost weight trekking round the house after her.

That was three and a half years ago, Rose hasn't been home to the Burrow since. She lives in the manor now, it's like she was always there, she just fitted into our family and everyone simply adored her.

It was Boxing Day now and we'd had one term of year four, I swear we got more and more homework each year, Rose of course had finished hers the day we got it. She was like that. I wasn't though; I still had two rolls of parchment to write for potions and my star chart to finish for divination. Waste of time divination.

I'd just finished writing to Sam and Dyl when Rose burst in and leaped on my bed looking sheepish,

"Scorpi," she said

I growled.

She had been teasing me with it ever since the day she arrived, "I've just written to the others asking them to come stay for the last week,"

She nodded then looked at me, her black eyes shining, "at the end of term dance,"

Fuck.

"Were.." she paused and looked down, "do you like her Scorp?"

"Like who?"

Rose tilted her head looking exasperated, "you know, that girl you were snogging the face off,"

"oh," I sighed inwardly, "Moll.. whatshername? She's alright I suppose, why?"

"She was in Diagon Alley the other day, telling everyone you and her were going out,"

"WHAT? Asif, like I've said before Rosie, I'm single, it's the way I work best, the only role model I have is Ed and he's a prick and a half, tying myself down will only end in hurt,"

"Yeah, I know, but she's really pretty and totally infatuated by you, boys worship the ground she walks on and yet she chose you cause you were a challenge,"

"Well...," I said, the corner of my mouth twitching, "I wouldn't say that Rose,"

"You know what I mean Scorp," she said picking up a pillow, "you were, girls always want what they can't have," and chucking it at my head,

"OW!"

"Mess up your hair did I Malfoy?"

"Yeah.."

"Your such a girl,"

"yeah and your such a boy Weasley," role reversal much? I thought to myself. She smiled at this and then got up and sauntered out.

"I have something to show you Malfoy," she said sticking her head round the door a few minutes later, "Meet me tonight after dark by the pond," and she was gone.

"HOW'S IT GOING WITH PARKER?" I screamed after her, I heard her bedroom door slam in reply.

"He was last week, keep up Malfoy or you'll be history too,"

I chuckled.

At eleven I made my way down to the pond at the bottom of one of the West gardens, Rose wasn't there yet so I settled myself against an old tree and stared at the stars.

I woke up shivering. Rose hadn't showed last night although I could have sworn I heard someone screaming around three in the morning but I'd felt too exhausted to move.

When I got back to the house I was greeted by Sam and Dylan's trunks in the hall, I went up to my room and they weren't there, I ran into Rose's room without knocking and crashed straight into her, both of us landing on the floor, me on top of her. She looked startled. I noticed she wasn't wearing much, just a black lacy bra and a matching thong.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

Realising I was still lying on top of her, I stood up quickly before offering a hand, she ignored it standing up to face me. My eyes wandered down her body and I noticed she was hot. I'd never seen Rose without her baggy joggers or worn baseball shirts, she was fucking gorgeous. Curves in all the right places, toned legs and pretty skimpy lingerie which I never thought would be to Rose's taste.

To tell the truth I just wanted to grab her there and then.

She caught me staring at her boobs and moved towards me, closing the distance. I looked into her eyes and something jolted in the pit of my stomach and as my arm brushed against her velvety soft skin my heart went into overdrive.

Her lips dangerously close to mine, instinctively I tilted my head and moved down towards her, then she whispered, "Scorp? I would never, EVER," emphasising the word 'ever,' "go out with a guy like you,"

She backed away a few steps leaving me in line with a full length mirror, I looked like a bewildered goldfish, "that's not fair Rosie, I'm a nice guy,"

"ahahaah, yeah. And I'm the Queen," said a familiar voice from behind me,

"SAM, DYL!," I screamed, " I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show,"

Sam looked affronted, "what and miss seeing my Rosie and you almost make out? NEVER"

She was laughing now, Sam strolled over to where Rose was standing, still wearing her lacy undergarments, "besides Scorp, I know why she doesn't want to go out with you," he said menacingly, pinching her bum, "she's just so in love with me, ain't that right my little Rosie-poo?"

"Can't keep my hands off you," her voice laced with sarcasm.

"That's my girl,"

Rose looked offended a bit now, "Get out guys, I'm going for a shower,"

Dylan pushed me and Sam out the room and Rose shot him a grateful look.

"Anytime," he mouthed.

She shot him a gorgeous smile and a pang of jealously shot through my veins and I felt myself wanting to punch him.


	4. Dares and Chickens

**Chapter 4: Chickens and dares**

It was a cold February evening, Rose, Dylan, Sammy and I were all sitting round the fire in the Slytherin common room. Rose was sitting on the thick rug leaning against my chair, her hair tickling the soles of my feet, she had her knees tucked up against her chest and was hugging them tightly, she shivered slightly a moved her hands forward towards the fire rubbing them together. Dylan was watching her out of the corner of his eye but was pretending to stare at one of the girls behind me, Sammy was talking animatedly about his new broom, normally I would have joined in this conversation but I wasn't in the mood tonight, nothing interesting or worth talking about had happened here in Hogwarts for ages and I wanted to stir things up,

"I'm bored," I said suddenly causing Sam to come to an abrupt halt, "things have been quiet around here for too long,"

Dyl caught the evil glint in my eye and smiled menacingly, "what you thinking Malfoy?"

"I'm thinking we play a little game," I spoke and I felt three pairs of eyes drill into me and I continued to stare straight ahead smiling.

Half an hour later we were in our dorm, Rose looking a little uneasy as the other two boys kept staring at her. We were all sitting on Sammy's bed, "okay," I said, "who wants to go first?"

Sammy volunteered himself willingly,

"so Sammy, I dare you.."

The Jay and Nick scoffed at what I just said and leapt off their beds and out of the dormitory,

"Scorpius?" Rose said looking a little disappointed, "I thought you meant you had another plan like your, throwing bombs that make everyone's colour vision get fucked into the Gryffindor common room,"

"I dare you to hide in a Gryffindor dormitory, in your underwear and when one of them is asleep, crawl into one of their beds, they'll wake up to have a almost naked Slytherin spooning them,"

Rose raised her eyebrows and sighed,

Sammy however didn't look too pleased, "easy," he mumbled

"Too easy," Rose said bluntly, "I say make it the boys dorm,"

"Hopefully you land in a Potter's room then," Dylan laughed

"Fine then, the boys dorm Rose, dare me," I said... bad idea

"You have to propose to McGonagall," she said with a devilish glint in her eyes,

McGonagall? She had to be kidding right? Millicent McGonagall our Ancient Rumes teacher? Oh crap.

Sam fell off the bed and Dylan went into a fit of laughter, "GOOD ONE ROSIE!" they chimed

Rose looked into my eyes, "come on Scorp, it'll be a laugh,"

I looked straight back into hers, her gorgeous, twinkling black eyes, "Or are you too chicken?" She joked, "What are you laughing at?" she asked glancing at Dyl, "what should his dare be boys?"

Sam leaned over to Rose and a wicked smile broadened across her face, "It was nice knowing you," I said solemnly to Dyl who went white,

"Dylan Taylor," Rose said slowly, fighting back stifles of laughter, "the next quidditch game is coming up soon, Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, you have to run across the pitch in the nude screaming during the match.."

"Mental imagine" I shuddered

"Nice to know you think of me like that Scorp," he said whilst nudging my knee, "Your on Rosie."

"So what should dear Rosie's be?" Sam said

"I know,"

"Scorpius, don't," she looked at me sharply

"Kiss me"

She looked taken aback, and then smirked, "that all Malfoy?"

I shrugged, "you can do more if you want,"

"Like I told you before, in your dreams Malfoy,"

"You're the one missing out and I'm not complaining,"

She lunged at me then, pinning me down on Sam's bed. Sam and Dylan looked uneasy as I lay there with Rose on top of me and it happened again, the explosions in my stomach, my heart beating a million times a minute, the contact of my skin on hers was like electricity running through my veins, she bent down, her face moving towards my ear and then whispered, "neither am I Malfoy," so that only I could hear. She pushed herself off me and got up, satisfied, "I'm going to eat see you girls later,"

After she was gone, Dylan spoke, "What did she say?"

"Something about homework," I said slowly getting up,

"where you going?"

"Library," I replied

I didn't look back after I got up but I could feel Sam and Dyl's eyes drilling into my back like razor blades, stupid answer I thought, I never went to the library.

* * *

><p>The truth is I went to find Rose, I didn't know it in my head but my subconscious was leading me towards her, I realised this when I walked into the great hall to see her leaving hand in hand with Parker, I hate that guy. I wan't at all hungry so decided to follow them, they found a deserted corridor on the third floor, one covered in dust, I saw the name of the previous owner on the door, 'Severus Snape' and shuddered, I'd heard about him, how he had been described by famous Harry Potter as the bravest man who ever lived, must've been a good catch though, maybe enchanted him before dying, I heard Potter actually named one of his kids after Snape, I also heard that until five miutes before the end of Snape's life, Snape and Potter loathed each other.<p>

I was having second thoughts about spying on them now, I heard muffled groans and small screams of delight, but my curiosity got the better of me, I watched throught the crack in the door hinge, I saw two people standing upright, pressed against the wall Parker's hands sprawled across her back, he was two years above Rose and had a huge reputation. Rose told me she broke up with him before the holidays because, well she's a Year 4. This didnt seem to be bothering her now though, his hands moved down on to her arse and he bit her ear sharply, on hand then crawled up the back of her top and fumbled around with her bra then snaking round to the front, "henry," she moaned

I felt sick.

He then tried to tug at her top, "henry," she said against and kicked him in the back of his knee,

"Fuck Weasley,"

"Don't touch me again," she threatened, her black hair uncover her eyes for a moment and they looked deathly,

"You still owe me Weasley," he spat back

"I owe you nothing, I never have and never will,"

"Then I'll tell Albus,"

She sighed and looked resigned, "I'm 14, I don't love you, I don't even like you much Parker, tell my family I'm the spawn of the devil, tell my cousin, the only member of my family who will even look at me what I'm doing, what I did, I DON'T FUCKING CARE, just stay away from me, I'm not like those other whores you've fucked,"

"you'll live to regret this day Weaselbee,"

"what sort of a Gryffindor are you?" Rose whishpered, clearly disgusted,

"the type who won't take no for an answer,"

"then I think you got sorted into the wrong house,"

"at least I'm not in league with ex death eaters, their children and Edward Travers," he shot back and moved towards the door.

I quickly skulked back into the shadows as he ran past, I walked back up the room to see Rose slide down the wall and bury her head in her knees, her whole torse shaking and sobs escaping her mouth, something wasn't right, Rose never cried.

**AN: Travers is still bad if you hadn't figured that out, I'm not overly happy with the last two chapters but after this the story does get quite interesting, :)**

**there'ssomethingaboutthemoon x**


	5. In My Bed

**Chapter 5: In my bed**

**Albus' POV**

I walked past Malfoy and his posy on the way to breakfast, him his posy and Rose. They were standing in a circle; I swear Pierce had his embarrassed smile on when he saw me.

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I recalled the events of today, as I walked up the stairs to my room I dragged my fingers through my hair and sighed.<p>

I walked in to be greeted by the boys, Kev, Arron, Joe and Lucas, wolf whistling and slapping my shoulder.

"So Al? Have fun?" Kev asked

"Yep," I replied happily, falling onto my bed

"Going to tell us her name yet?"

"Nope," I said simply

After half an hour of chastising me they all finally gave up and went to see if they could get any leftovers out of the house elves. I looked at the clock, 2:32, and sighed. I had a quidditch match tomorrow first thing, I didn't realised I'd been out so long, she was just so breathtaking I seemed to forget the world when I was around her.

I couldn't be bothered changing properly so I just dragged off my jeans and shirt and hopped under the covers.

* * *

><p>I felt loose silky material rub against the back of my legs, I remembered back to last night, the fact I went to bed in my underwear but I was sure I wasn't wearing silky boxers.<p>

Then I saw an arm draped across my chest and realised someone's body was pressed tightly against me, I turned, their face inches from, their lips puckered.

Confusion flitted across my face, then I screamed, I heard footsteps bound up to my bed and someone scream, "INTRUDER" at the top of their voice.

After tearing back the curtains it took Kevin a minute to take in the scene before he collapsed on the floor howling in a fit of laughter, attracting the attention of the other three dozy boys in the room who stumbled over to my bed to see Samuel Pierce lying next to me, sleeping peacefully, gripping my waist in a tight embrace... I'm never going to recover from this I thought before batting Pierce over the head and kicking him in the balls, he fell out and landed on the floor with a wallop. He looked up in obvious shock, agony twisting around his features as he doubled up,

"WHAT THE FUCK POTTER? I WAS ASLEEP" he screamed

"YEAH I FIGUERED"

He grinned, "ohh yeah sorry I just," then he dropped his voice to little more than a whisper, "really missed you," he winked and scrambled to his feet.

As he stood up slowly I noticed he was wearing the silky Slytherin green boxer shorts that I felt graze my upper leg this morning, but more to the point he was only wearing the silky Slytherin green boxer shorts. This made the room erupt in a fresh bout of laughter, I flung the covers off me and ran at Pierce, forgetting about magic I lunged myself at him, smacking him over the head with my Care of Magical Creatures text book. I didn't even stop to ask why the laughing had abruptly stopped.

"Errr Albus?" Kev started from behind me

"WHAT?" I screamed back

"Seriously mate?" I turned to face him and then went as red as Merlin's technicoloured beard when I realised why they had dropped their gaze to a lower part of my anatomy,

"Pierce, really? Well whatever floats your boat Al," he said trying to refrain from laughing.

"Were you guys on a date last night?" Joe added helpfully

I went redder than I felt humanly possible, "No," I mumbled

Pierce seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the situation he had caused as he was standing there with a big grin on his face before deeming it fit to make his exit, he galloped out the room singing "POTTER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME,"

I chucked a pillow at Kev then grabbed a blanket to put round my half naked self trying and failing to hide my ehem...hormone imbalance, down in the common room we could hear screams, obviously a nearly naked Slytherin was not something people were fond of seeing this early in the morning.

Arron chuckled, "You gotta hand it to him, that was ingenious," I reached for a shoe and threw it at his head, it narrowly missed before being pelted right back at me,

"I'm going for a shower," I said before turning my back on the immature loons who were currently lap dancing on the curtain poles screaming Pierce's name. I laughed, embarrassing as that was, those Slytherins were with no doubt about it one hundred percent original. Uncle Fred would've been proud of his little niece.

**AN- Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Parvati48 all the answers to your questions are coming up in a few chapters :)**

**I have exams in a few weeks so I cant promise regular updates but i will try my best**

**theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	6. The Give Away Suit of Armour

**Chapter 6: The Give Away Suit of Armour**

**Albus' POV**

Merlin's balls in a vice

Why me?

WHY?

In the name of all things Holy

So after being spooned by one of Hogwarts playboys, I went down to an empty common room, hoping if I was late for breakfast I wouldn't get any weird stares. Oh how bloody wrong I was. The walk to the great hall was like a walk of shame, people staring and jeering. Things travel like wildfire in this damned castle, I thought to myself.

But if that was bad it was nothing compared to entering the great hall itself, as I walked in heads turned, everyone's faces plastered with huge grins except one.

Jamie Finnigan. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy,

"POTTER" she screamed from the Gryffindor table and the hall fell silent.

Merlin's beard.

Tears were dancing in her eyes, building up and one by one they stared to fall, everyone's eyes still on me I made one step towards her before that jerk McLaggen stepped out in front of me,

"I'd leave the lady alone if I was you Potter," He said, sauntering over to her side, attempting to put an arm round her but she shrugged him off,

"What I do is none of your business," I spat back vaguely noticing out of the corner of my eye, my friends coming to stand behind me, "Jamie, I'm sorry, I meant what I said last night, please believe me,"

I heard a voice in my ear, "You're dating Finnigan? Potter she's half vela however did you manage it?"

"No Joe, he was dating me,"

My hands started to shake,

"Jamie, it wasn't my fault," I looked straight at her, into her flooded eyes and at her tear stained face, "It was that prick Sam," I heard the sound of someone getting up noisily behind me when I said this but my eyes stayed stuck to Jamie's. She just shook her head, turned and ran out the hall, I turned around trying to compose myself and appear ready to face Pierce, but his attack never came, I looked over to the Slytherin table and Malfoy, Taylor and Pierce were sitting together laughing at something one of them said, I did however notice the gap opposite Malfoy where Rose always sat. I glanced at the door wondering whether to follow Jamie and I swear I saw a flick of jet black hair flick round the corner in the same direction my now ex-girlfriend had taken.

I sighed and sat down, definitely not in the mood to play quidditch now, I felt sick and stupid and the sad thing was Jamie had broken up with me for no reason what so ever, I really had meant everything I said to her last night by the lake. Maybe I should follow them I thought, getting up and breaking into a silent run behind my cousin. I was so set on what I was doing, I didn't even hear someone calling my name from the bottom of the staircase not until I caught up with Jamie and Rose did I see James tip-toeing to my hiding place behind the suit of armour. I held my finger to my lips, indicating for him to be silent and then we stood against the wall listening to the girls' conversation.

**Rose's POV**

"Finnigan," I screamed down the deserted third floor corridor, damn that bitch runs fast, "Finnigan wait"

I caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Dammit Weasley what the hell do you want?"

I looked at her tear stained face and instantly felt sorry for her, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't even Al's,

"I don't need any sympathy Weasley, least of all from you,"

"Listen Finnigan cause I'm only saying this once, I don't like you," She turned her head, "But Al does,"

"And what's that to you? You and Al have barely spoken two words to each other since our first year, why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I do bloody care, do you think I like seeing my cousins every day whilst not being able to talk to them, not being able to pull pranks with them or tell them what I've been up to or ask them for help with work? No body realises just how bloody hard I have to work to keep this up, the glares, the nasty comments even the ignoring them, it kills me just a little bit inside everytime I do it, but I act how I act to protect them, not that that's any of your business."

"It became my business when I started dating Al-"

I cut her off, "Whose heart you just went and broke in front of the entire school," I paused as she looked down, then spoke again more softly, "It wasn't Al's fault,"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't fall for a two timing, cheating mother fucker who turned out to be gay,"

I noticed a suit of armour inch towards us very slightly.

"Al isn't.. wait, what did you say, you love him?"

She twisted her head awkwardly, her blonde curls falling over her face,

"He loves you too, he's just too much of an ass to say it, probably scared you won't say it back,"

And again the suit of armour shuddered slightly,

"It was my idea, Sammy creeping into Al's bed, we each dared one person to do something, he got the unfortunate one I suppose," I mused then looked back down at her, "Anyway, Jamie," I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched but didn't move away, "you'd be a fool to let him go, he really is the nicest type of boy there is,"

Tears rolling down her cheeks she looked up at me, "You really mean it don't you? You do love them still? When he was younger he used to come crying to me about you, worried you had grown so apart he didn't know you anymore, he used to tell me about the fun you have when you were little, before you came to Hogwarts. Of course I never believed him, I only saw a bitch of a person in you, but removing the mask Rose Weasley you are a spitting image of Al's personality," she said smiling

I was stunned, I hadn't been expecting that, I thought they all hated me for leaving, "Al cried about me?" was all I could say,

"Especially when you moved out, Rose, he was just twelve years old,"

"I was only twelve," I said trying to hold back the tears

"It was your choice, had it been up to him you too would've been joined at the hip, he misses you so much,"

A tear rolled down my cheek, "Not as much as he would miss you if you break up with him Finnigan."

"that's not-"

"Promise me something, don't tell anyone what I told you. And don't break Al's heart, the reason me leaving would be pointless if someone else just stepped on his dreams instead."

And I turned and walked away, ignoring Finnigan calling after me and the shadows of my two cousins behind the suit of armour, I pretended not to notice them but as I swiftly walked past I saw them both pressed against the wall, mouths hanging open and their eyes glistening in the light.

Well fuck me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Helloo! thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding me to their alerts and things i appreciate it lots :)<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed and make updates faster so tell me what you think and any ideas you have?**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while I was out on D of E -dies a little- and my feet are now twice their normal size**

**reviews will make me feel better :) yay!**

**theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	7. Ooer

**Chapter 7 part 1: Oo-er**

**Scorpius' POV**

Sitting in the stands watching Potter and his friends' race around on brooms against Hufflepuff was not my idea of a fun afternoon but Rose had made me come and everyone knows, you never say no to a Weasley. But I was getting pretty close to, the match's every year between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got cleaner and cleaner, Ravenclaw using brains, Hufflepuff depending on their trust towards their teammates. It was tiring and painful to watch, there was no swearing across the pitch, no screaming at the other team, no gauging anyone's eyes out and no fiery red hair rushing up and down the pitch, yes as much as I disliked them (apart from Rose of course) nobody could say that a match with a Weasley in was boring, Albus however was a different kettle of fish, playing against his cousins and siblings became a foul mouthed competitor with his eyes on the prize. Playing against anyone but Hufflepuff he lightened up the match but this, this was causing my eyes to die. 2 hours in the score was only 20-10 to Ravenclaw and not even one sighting of the snitch yet.

Enter Dylan.

In the nude.

Wand out (oo-er).

Running across the grassy pitch.

Screaming "they went this way".

Who exactly, no one will ever know as Dyl turned his head to try and find our faces facing in the crowd and ran head first into a pole holding up the middle hoop, the match stopped abruptly and everyone who looked down to see an unconscious naked Slytherin lying flat out, baring all, soon wished they hadn't.

I love my friends.

**AN: Iknow I know, this is so short you can only just see it but I had to do this cause the dares are getting in my way at the moment, and this chapter is in three parts..**

**DISCLAIMATION: I own zilch **

**Next- Chapter 7 part 2: Raven the Glowing Goddess and her Charmer**

**Reviews make Scorp's dare happen ;)**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	8. Raventhe Glowing Goddess and her Charmer

**Chapter 7 part 2: Raven the Glowing Goddess and her Charmer**

**Scorpius' POV**

The of the End of Year Ball was tomorrow, something to look forward to (sarcasm) it was so much easy last year, for years 1-3 Hogwarts caters a muggle themed dance party for the end of year celebration, in year 4 upwards you are regarded as older, more responsible wizards and witches who need to learn the traditions of the wizarding world, especially muggle borns who will have never been the a Wizard ball in their life and I'm pretty sure people like Rose have managed to avoid them pretty well up until now too. But no such luck, I had heard her pleading with McGonagall to let her skip it but to no avail. Rose was going to have to wear a ball gown and dance just like the rest of them.

I walked into the hall that morning for breakfast, I needed a date I thought, remembering that pain of whatever it was hitting me like a tonne of bricks yesterday when Rose told me she was going with Dyl, it went as fast as it came and it left me shocked. She explained to me she didn't want a relationship at the moment as after the summer it was our OWL year and she didn't want to get tied down so she said she might aswell go with a friend. I kept telling myself this but everytime the subject of dates was brought up I felt instantly sick. And the worst part: I had no idea why.

A group of girls started to giggle nervously as I approached, scanning them all quickly and my eyes settling on the one in the middle, she was pretty enough with blonde wavy hair falling loosely over her shoulders and long eyelashes that were currently being batted at me. Her lips smiled sexily as she saw my eyes on her and her only, as I walked closer, she whispered something to her friends and they turned away quickly and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

Damn, I thought, if she's in Ravenclaw Albus fucking Potter has probably been there and done that.

Nevertheless my feet continued walking towards her, although by now my heart was starting to protest as if I was walking to my death, but my eyes stayed latched on hers until I was just a few feet away.

"I'm Jamie Finnigan,"

Fuck.

I gulped, "Oh, maybe I should g-"

I was mean but I wasn't that mean.

"No don't go, we're cool, it's him I'm mad at," she shook her head towards her table, and I looked over to see Albus Potter.

On seconds thoughts.

He was drilling his icy stare into my body, good luck finding a conscience in there mate I thought and smirked back, this could be fun.

Putting my arm round Jamie's shoulders I whispered in her ear, "Happen to have a date for the ball yet Finnigan?"

"Not as such," she smiled

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 then,"

"Ball starts at 8:00 Malfoy,"

"I know Finnigan," I said and threw her a cheeky grin and a wink and turned and walked away, turning my head slightly to see Albus fuming over his toast, I was right, pissing off Albus Potter was very fun indeed.

**The Ball**

**Jamie's POV**

Ew I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy, why couldn't I have let him leave, I don't want Al back, I just want to be on my own for now. To be honest I want to be anywhere but with him, he' s arriving in ten minutes, better be late, I haven't a clue what he's going to want to do for an hour but everyone knows he's no gentleman when it comes to ladies, he might rip my new dress.

I looked in the mirror, I looked okay, it wasn't my most stunning look if only I was as pretty as Dominque Weasley, she was part veela too and stunning but me, well I was average looking. I had a pale blue dress floor length dress that came out slightly at the waist and flowed down, showing off my figure. It complimented my hair nicely which was wavy and flowing down my back, I'd clipped the loose hairs back and left my fringe down, it looked neat. For now, I grimmaced as I remembered Scorpius waiting for me outside the common room.

Walking to my doom, Malfoy becoming ever closer made me think of Al, how every time we had snuck out the castle, I hadn't felt this dreading that I felt now, I'd been excited, what I wouldn't give to feel like that again.

I was so lost in my thoughts as I entered the common room I walked right into someone, both of us crashing to the ground, me landing on top of him.

Al.

"I'm so sorry," I was panicking, this was the most I had said to him in the last few weeks, even though what Weasley told me had made me forgive him, I wasn't ready to admit that and besides I had thought I was over him until exactly 30 seconds ago.

"Jamie, chill," he said shrugging, "I'm fine, you okay?" he asked looking concerned, he knew me well enough to know that I never got nervous,

"yeah good thanks,"

"Hey you know what this reminds me of?" he asked smiling, the same smile that had made every girl in this room fall in love with him instantly

"What?" I said rolling my eyes, the famous Potter smirk was something to be wary of,

"A few weeks ago," he said still grinning like a buffoon,

A stifle of laughter flew round the room, "Oh haha," I said, blushing furiously when I realised what he meant. It was just unfortunate that I happened to be lying ontop of him, my faces inches from his.

Getting up I kept my eyes on him, they went from joking to sad to serious to hopeful in just a minute, "You know I'm still terribly sorry,"

"Al?" I asked holding up my finger indicating him to move forward and I whispered in his ear, "I've forgiven you, actually I was near mad, just hurt but I need to go meet my date now,"

He looked asif I just stood on his heart wearing spiking shoes, "Yeah, cause, that's fine, see you around ba- Jamie,"

I gave him a small sad smile, "I'll come find you later, we need to talk,"

"sure," he said, shrugging and waving his hand over his shoulder as he turned to go, "you look ravishing by the way," he said loudly and a few heads turned and glanced sympathetically at him.

I didn't know what to think.

Run after Al or go see Malfoy?

Cheating wasn't in my nature I decided.

So Malfoy it is I said taking deep breath and stepping out of the common room being flowed by cold stares because of what I was choosing to do. I hoped Al wouldn't look too heartbroken but instead he was standing in the middle of a group of girls, I could only see his back but being surrounded by so many pretty girls would cause any boy to be in heaven. I shut the portrait door and turned to see Scorpius grinning at me. As much as I hated him, there was no getting past the fact he was so bloody handsome.

"Hey gorgeous," he growled

This was going to be a long night I thought, walking towards him, he placed his hand in the small of my back walked me along the deserted corridor.

**Rose's POV**

Still dreading it, I thought as I pulled my fringe into a silver slide and reached for my heals.

"Merlin. What is the point in these bloody things?" I screamed angrily

"Easy there tiger," Dyl said, making me jump

He looked good in his black suit and white shirt, he wasn't wearing a tie and he left his top buttons undone. He was leaning against the door frame smiling seductively. He then held our his left hand and gave me a red rose. Smiling I took it,

"Thanks Dly,"

"Pleasure Rosie," he replied still smiling, "Now if we are going to go together I am going to look after you properly, can't have my dear Rosie getting into a bar fight or getting raped-"

"Alright alright Dyl, enough of the drama, yes I haven't been to a ball before but stuff like that doesn't happen in places like this,"

He held his hands up, "Just trying to help,"

I stared daggers at him

"You look absolutely amazing though, you're going to be the belle of the ball,"

Even though I knew he was just saying that as he thought it was his duty to as my date, I blushed slightly.

"Shall we?" he asked taking my arm,

"If we must" I smiled and he grinned back

**Scorpius' POV**

Yep she was definitely still into Albus, and I suspect it wasn't just me who didn't enjoy what just happened and as we were walking to the bar she jabbed me in the ribs, "shut your mouth Malfoy otherwise your tongue might fall out," she followed my gaze and her eyes fell on Rose Weasley. She smiled, "Gorgeous isn't she?"

"yeah," I murmured, "Want to dance?"

"I would but I said I'd meet someone round about now, probably just as well as ever since we got here, you've been staring at Weasley so it wouldn't have been right anyway,"

I shrugged, "Suit yourself,"

"Oh I will," she smiled,

"Who you going to meet anyway?"

"Al" she replied

Disappointment flickered across my face, I could tell, so Potter gets the girl again, funny normally its the other way round, "Good luck," I said kissing her cheek

"I'd take that back if I were you, I'm not the one who's falling in love with a Weasley,"

"Yeah, you got a Potter, you do the math," I retaliated

Wait, what? Falling in love in Rose? She had to be kidding, I turned to fight my case but Finnigan was gone.

Two hours later, I'm sat in a chair, countless numbers of girls come up to me every few minutes of so asking me to dance, my replies have been getting shorter and snappier each time and there was a few things I'd worked out in the time I'd been sitting on my own

Weasley was fucking gorgeous

Finnigan was the first girl ever to refuse me, I'm just glad it was in a broom cupboard and not in public

Actually I'm just glad she did

She wasn't my type

Rose was.

**AN: review if you liked, review if you didn't **

**What will happen when he follows her?**

**I hoped you enjoyed, this ones longer than the last chapter but how could it get shorter?**

**Reviews make her dare happen at last**

**Next: Chapter 7 part 3- That girl wearing the backless dress**

**Love you all **

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	9. That Girl Wearing the Backless Dress

**Chapter 7 Part 3: That girl wearing the backless dress**

Slumped in the corner, with her head in her knees, her jet black hair covering her shoulders, hiding her features. A shadow cast along her bare back. Her slender frame shook and every so often she let out a sob.

I'd watch Rose leave from where I was sitting in the hall, I noticed she was gripping her neck, blood seeping past her fingers even though she was pressing her hand so tightly to her wound and were tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran, she'd also taken off her shoes to enable her to run quicker and she was holding a silver shiny object in the hand that was least bloody. I didn't get it, a few hours ago I'd watched in agony as she happily danced with Dyl, as she'd voluntarily kissed Dyl, and as she'd looked slightly put out when he sneaked some alcohol behind the prefects back, got pissed and was flirting with everyone and everything, but she'd carried on snogging his face off, I just wish I knew why, she never told me she liked him before and we tell each other everything.

I watched her from the far side of the room now. I had a vague idea I'd followed her to the astronomy tower but I wasn't too sure.

I just wanted to hold her and make it okay, I wanted to feel her skin against mine and smell her soft scent of roses just inches from my face. I wanted to stroke and twirl her hair between my fingers and whisper sweet nothings in her ear just to make her feel loved. I wanted her. But I couldn't, ever. 'Cause she's a Weasley, not that she likes to be reminded of that. She's been my best friend since year 1. She's one of the boys. Yeah... a boy wearing a black backless silk dress the less drunk side of my side brain tried to argue. A boy who turned heads whether wearing trackies or nothing at all. That was something I had honestly never noticed before because I was always too damn busy with those whores.

Rose Weasley was fucking gorgeous and right now, before me, I didn't see a wimpy boy and I didn't see my best friend either, I saw Rose and she was hurt. I wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her. She needed someone to hold and call her own, she needed to feel loved, she didn't need me though, she would never need me and she would never want me either. Travers, that git, made sure of that.

I turned to leave, standing on the floorboard that creaked; you'd think after 4 years, I'd have learnt to dodge the squeaky floorboard but no.

Rose looked up, staring at me, her eyes wide and eyelids puffy and red. Heavy black lines ran down her cheeks, stained there with tears. A line of thick blood rolled down her neck and onto her chest. I took a large gulp of air as I saw her hands covered in the glistening red liquid that was, drop by drop forming a pool around her.

"Scorpius," she whispered, her small voice raspy from crying,

"Hey Rose," I said and stuffed my fists in my pockets. I walked over to her with my shoulders hunched and stood before her staring at the ground shifting my weight from foot to foot; she just carried on staring at me with her big eyes. Her big brown... WAIT WHAT?

"Rose you eyes,"

She buried her head in her knees once again and mumblled something I didnt quite catch but sounded like 'contacts' whatever the fuck they were.

"What's happened?" I managed to murmur before turning and sliding down the wall and sitting next to her. She was shaking, violently now. I put my arms around her and pulled her towards me; she melted into me and was it my imagination or did the shaking stop? Lightning was coursing through my veins and the thought that Rose could never be mine broke my heart. She lifted her head and put it on my shoulder and we just sat there then for a while, not saying anything.

I noticed her blood stained hands were gripping tightly onto a silvery object that had managed to deflect the blood well; the silver caught the candel light blinding me for a second.

"What's that?" I asked

"Music- before I came to Hogwarts I had some muggle friends." She stuttered, "I used to sneak out of Diagon Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron when my parents weren't looking. We went there a lot and well, it loses its effect having practically being raised there and everyone knowing your name. I didn't like that. So I would escape into muggle London where no one had heard of me. I met some people there, they showed me muggle dye, and that gave me the idea to charm my hair black, don't look so shocked Scorp, I'm a Weasley, I'm ginger through and through," she let a smile show through the tears for a second.

And that was the first time Rose had called herself a Weasley, I shrugged it off.

"anyway, they taught me to skate board, shocked I'd never come across one before, they found it hilarious that I knew nothing of their way of living, I never told them what I was though, they assumed I lived in the country and had no recognition of the city way of life, I just agreed as it just felt good to have people to talk to who weren't constantly talking about my parents." She gulped, "I started making regular trips to the Muggle world, voluteered myself to do the weekly round in Diagon Alley with my parents sometimes, it almost broke my heart when I got my letter and had to leave them, they had taught me so much and we were like a family in a way. Before I left for Hogwarts I'd done some background reading and tried a few spells with Teddy's wand, and so I stole it and took it with me when I went to say goodbye, they gave me this, she indicated to the silver object, muggles call them iPods. You listen to music out of them, amazing really,"

She pressed a button and music started to play out loud,

'Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed

You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<p>

Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<p>

She looked up at me.

You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise centre<br>How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<br>You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<p>

She looked at my lips.

He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself<p>

Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<p>

The she broke eye contact and rested her head on my shoulder.

Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into...<p>

You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<br>Now the lessons learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away

She started shaking.

Oh no more mistakes  
>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...<p>

My thoughts? way better the the Weird Sisters.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again as the music stopped playing, "Scorpius, Am I ugly?"

"Rose" I said trying to restrain myself,

She looked up at me, her eyes flooding into mine; the light from the candle caught in her tears causing them to sparkle again.

"Rose..." I said again

Disappointment flickered across her face,

"Rose look at me,"

She stared at the floor

"ROSE WEASLEY," I said sternly and she flinched, hardly ever did I put her two names together,

I tilted her head up to face mine with the tips of my fingers. Looking into her eyes I said softly, "Rose you're beautiful,"

"But..."

I held up my finger, "Just because you're different to other girls, just because you have jet black hair that shines in the dark, just because you wear baggy clothes and still manage to look hot and just because you hang around with a group of boys," She shook her head "two of whom don't know their right from their left," I added and she smiled, "just because of all these things doesn't mean you aren't a million times funnier, smarter, nicer and..." Voices in my head screamed, 'DONT DO IT SCORP,'

'you have nothing to loose' i countered

'apart from her'

I hestitated.

What the hell.

"...prettier than the rest of them, damn you're like," trying to find something to describe her I paused, "the brightest star in the sky. Fuck Rosie," I swallowed, "you're the sun."

I gasped as I realised what I'd just said. Rose had stopped crying now, her mouth breaking into a small smile a watery smile but a smile none the less. She rested her head on my shoulder whilst I looked down at her. I saw a single tear role down her cheek as she took in what I had just said.

I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I don't have feelings. But then why did I mean every word I just said?

I reached down muttering a washing spell under my breath. Her hands rapidly changed back to ivory. I picked them up in my own and squeezed her fingers gently.

"It'll be okay Rose," I said softly

She looked into my eyes, then down at my lips and before I knew it she had closed the small distance between us, crashing her lips onto mine. I felt my stomach jolt as fire coursed through my veins for the second time that night, her touch sending my senses into overdrive, her pale skin so hot and fiery against mine, I brought my hands up to her back,

"Scorpius," she said, dragging out the s and that's when I knew, that's when I realised Rose Weasley had got me and she could have me for all I cared but how I did.

She pulled away, "Scorpius," she moaned again and then collapsed in my arms.

**AN: disclaimer-NONE OF THIS IS MINE IT ALL BELONGS TO JKR WHOM WE ALL LOVE WOOO AND OBVIOUSLY I DONT OWN THE SONG EITHER IT ALL BELONGS TO KATY PERRY WE LOVE HER ALSO!33**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/alerted (is that right) my story**

**Kind of depressing I know, but it needs to be like this to explain everything :) trust me i will get happier soon**

**BethanyJayne your reviews make me wee -raises eyebrow- my midget assassin ninja-y person -raises other eyebrow-**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	10. Even If It Breaks My Heart

**Chapter 8: Even if it Breaks My Heart**

**Rose's POV**

A throbbing pain shot up the back of my neck and my head felt like it was on fire, I was lying there hoping I'd die, the pain was getting too much and my head felt like it was about the explode. In the distance I could hear muffled voices, "Will she be alright? What's wrong with her? When will she wake up?" someone said frantically, the voices started to get louder and louder,

"Mr M-"

"If the Weasley girl dies what should we do master?" another voice asked sounding more frustrated than worried cutting across the friendly familiar female voice.

"SHE WON'T," a voice screamed, pounding inside my head, "SHE KNOWS SHE CAN'T, SHE'S THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPON WE HAVE,"

The pain growing inside my head I could feel my body start to shake and my mouth open as I tried to scream, but no noise came out.

"MR MALFOY STAY CALM," I heard someone scream and flashes of blue light shot above me like shooting stars. Then nothing and I could feel my body falling, everything went black and everyone fell silent.

**Scorpius' POV**

Rose had just collapsed in my arms and I don't remember much about the past hour apart from the fact that I was a mess, she just lay in my arms, she looked so peaceful, I'd tried to wake her but nothing would make her open her eyes. I remember tears of desperation rolling down my cheeks as I ran with her body towards the hospital wing, I remember people who'd left the party early screaming when they saw the trail of blood following me, but most of all, I remember seeing Dylan's face as I ran past him, he grabbed my arm, causing me to spin round and stagger backwards whilst trying to balance again with Rose's limp body in my arms.

"Scorpius?"

"I have to go," I said slowly backing away,

The glassy expression in his eyes, the way his mouth seemed set in a grimace, the look of guilt and regret mixed together, I didn't understand it, why should Dyl feel guilty? Then again I didn't understand why Rose collapsed, "You coming?" I asked

"I must- I err have t'-," tears pricking his eyes, threatening to fall, "later," he stuttered,

"Suit yourself," and I broke into a run again.

I reached the hospital wing and was greeted by the school nurse asleep in a chair by the door, I fell to my knees as Rose's dead weight became too much for me and screamed to her to wake up. Madam Pomfrey woke up with a start, bustling over to where I sat, taking Rose and shoving me out of the wing.

About half an hour later I saw Professor McGonagall and Mr Potter bustle into the room as I sat and waited with my head in my hands outside. I heard someone running and as the footsteps got closer I realised it was Sam. No one had told him what was going on, he probably heard from Dyl, but he looked white as a sheet and held a look of disbelieve in his eyes. I knew I was shaking and tears were flowing down my face but I didn't care. On seeing my face he must have realised as he stopped suddenly and sank onto the floor, "She'll be okay?" he questioned, "I mean, it can't be anything serious,"

"Ohh yeah, that what Dylan said?" I snapped

"Calm down mate, probably ate a dodgy prawn or something," although he didn't look too sure,

After what felt like a life time of waiting Mr Potter came out and addressed us, "Mr Malfoy, Mr Pierce, I re-"

I shoved him aside before pushing my way into the hospital wing and there she was, lying still as anything, I meant to scream but it came out nothing more than a frantic whisper, "Will she be alright? What's wrong with her? When will she wake up?"

"MR MALFOY please calm down," said Madam Pomfrey,

"Will Rose be alright?" I asked again

"Headmaster had requested we send her to St Mungo's if her condition worsens,"

Rose's body started thrashing around on the bed, her fists clenched the sheets and her arms poker straight by her sides, and then she screamed a deafening scream. I noticed Madam Pomfrey flinch and look quizzical, "and the sooner the better it appears,"

I ran over to Rose's body as she lay there, I took one of her hands and it slowly unclenched, the muscles loosening, I looked at the shiny gleam of sweat running across her forehead and her eyes, even though they were closed you could tell they were moving.

I took my eyes of Rose for a second and chanced a glance at the door, I regretted it instantly as I saw Harry Potter standing in the door frame, the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, when he was only a baby and survived and eventually defeated Voldemort in his time at Hogwarts, I saw the grown man before me looking at Rose with a pained expression and tears in his eyes. Yes the great Harry Potter was crying. And that terrified me.

I woke up in the morning curled up beside Rose in her hospital bed, she looked far more peaceful than she had last night, and her whole body seemed relaxed and moulded into mine. Her eyes started to flutter open so she was looking straight at me and she smiled, "Hey Rose, you gave us a fright last night,"

"It was-"

"A prawn?" I said smiling

"Something like that" she murmured, "Where's Dyl?"

"Why do you-?"

"Scorpius, this wasn't Dyl's fault,"

"What? I never said it was, I just think you should rest"

"Well maybe you should go then," she paused, but we both knew I wasn't going anywhere

"What happened Rose?"

"I-I can't tell you Scorp," she stuttered

Normally I would have forced the truth out of her, but she looked so vulnerable and weak lying there, not like Rose at all and as I looked into her eyes, I believed she would tell me when she wanted to.

"You know Scorp, I honestly thought you had more balls than this," she said, a twinkle appearing in her eyes,

"How's that?" I said,

"Dyl knocked himself out, naked, in front of the whole school, Sammy spooned... Potter,"

I saw where she was going with this,

"I kissed you,"

Ouch.

I shook my head furiously, "Nu-uh, you'd have kissed me even if I hadn't dared you,"

"Like I've said before Malfoy, in your dreams," smiling she taunted, "ickle Malfoy is... scared? Awh poor baby," she stuck out her bottom lip, "Wish these bad boys were yours? Am I right? Yeah I'm right"

My eyes slide down to her chest, "Ew Scorp," she squealed, I meant my lips,

"I'm a teenage boy; cut me some slack, and Rosie?"

"Yes?"

"Just for the record, you're mad"

McGonagall chose that moment to walk in, Rose smiled and dug her elbow into my ribs, I stood up.

"Professor? Will you marry me?"

"Sorry Mr Malfoy, you're going to have to speak up," Rose giggled and I stole her blush for a moment.

Hells Balls

I bent down on one knee and gestured with my arms, holding them out in front of me,

"My fair maiden,"

The doors to the infirmary opened.

"Will thou'st do one, ones honour in becoming thy betrothed," I admit, whatever the fuck I just said, I said to see Rose smile. And she did. She looked like Rose again. She looked gorgeous.

In walked a very anxious and confused looking Albus Potter "Rose," he began but on seeing me stopped and cracked a smile, I smiled back and that moment I realised that for the first time in our lives, we both had something in common. Rose. Evidently worried he made the way over to Rose but not before raising an eyebrow at me, I just grinned wider whilst trying to tune out why me and old McGonagall could never be.

Being right next to Rose's bed I could hear their conversation easily,

"I saw you last night," tears welled up in Al's eyes and I truly felt for the guy, I had no place to judge but the hostility Rose normally displayed to her cousins used to seem normal but now it seemed so out of place, like she didn't want to keep it up anymore, and Al seemed such a straight shooter, "I was scared, I had to come see you Rosie, what happened?"

Rose shut her eyes. "I don't know,"

"Yeah you do, you're just too much of a drama queen to tell everyone," he mumbled, "you can't keep everything bottled up Rose, you need to learn that I'm not going to judge every bad thing you do, it's not fair, yes you're hurting but it's also hurting the people around you, take a look round, where are they huh? Hermione? Ron? They aren't here, want to know why? BECAUSE YOU WON'T FUCKING TELL THEM YOU ALMOST DIED," he screamed the last sentence and a single tear rolled down his cheek, he turned to go but she grabbed his wrist, "Al," he tugged his arm and stormed out of the wing. Rose just stared after him and scrunched her eyes up, evidently trying to hold back the tears.

"Hard to believe Al and I used to be best friends," she murmured trying to smile,

"Rosie,"

"Don't say it Scorp," she took a deep breath, clutched my hand and whispered, "'cause that'll make it true,"

"You need to go home."

Something caught my eye under her bed so I bent down to pick it up; I noticed it was Rose's muggle music listening device. I remember when we were younger when we were at the manor how Rose used to leap onto my bed in the early hours of the morning and would grab my wand and start singing her favourite lyrics, at first I thought they were just words, now I know how much she depends on them, they keep her the way she is, keep her strong from whatever she has been hiding these past four years and they remind her of who she was before she changed her hair and eyes and if she lost that person she'd be scared somewhat shitless.

I remember she told me once that she liked songs with names that showed how she was feeling or how people around her saw her; I scrolled down the song list and saw 'The Star Song'.

"I'm going for breakfast Rosie," I said quietly and kissed her forehead lightly,

"Will you come back?" she mumbled after I'd turned my back on her,

"If you want me to," I said before walking out the room, when I got to the door I turned and saw her smiling with tears running down her cheeks. She had the music playing out loud, bouncing of the walls, filling the room with how I saw her...

'You got your tongue pierced once  
>And you say you got another<br>That you can't show anyone unless it's under covers  
>But you're running around showing everyone your new tattoo<p>

You got an A in class and you hope no one would notice  
>You're the smartest kid in school and it makes you self conscious<br>And your loser boyfriend's smoking out in the boy's room  
>I wish someone would tell you<p>

You're a star the way you are  
>You know you're not fooling anyone, no<br>You got the eyes of an angel  
>Don't try to change, yeah<br>Everybody's got their scars  
>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are'<p>

I turned and walked away. Smiling and thinking how true those words were.

'And your mama's so happy you became a cheerleader  
>Homecoming queen just like your older sister<br>'til you died your hair pink and they said what were you drinking  
>And it never did sink in<br>It don't matter what they think

You're a star the way you are  
>You know you're not fooling anyone, no<br>You got the eyes of an angel  
>Don't try to change, yeah<br>Everybody's got their scars  
>Never mind how ugly they are<br>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are

All the way you are  
>All the way you are<br>All the way you are

You're a star the way you are  
>You know you're not fooling anyone, no<br>You got the eyes of an angel  
>Don't try to change, yeah<br>Everybody's got their scars  
>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are<p>

You're a star the way you are  
>You know you're not fooling anyone, no<br>You got the eyes of an angel  
>Don't try to change, yeah<br>Everybody's got their scars  
>Never mind how ugly they are<br>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are

You're a star the way you are  
>You know you're not fooling anyone, no<br>You got the eyes of an angel  
>Don't try to change, yeah<br>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are  
>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are<br>No matter what they tell you you're beautiful the way you are'

**AN: sorry if you haven't enjoyed the past few chapters as much as the others, its going to get a bit more light hearted for a while soon after something to do with an owl and dusty gravel3 **

**Reviews make me happy ;D thanks to everyone who has reviewed already **

SHOERTIEGIRL- **don't worry she wasn't getting raped :D but it was supposed to sound like that cause when I wrote it I wasn't too sure and needed possibilities of stuff it could have been **


	11. My Suitcase

**Chapter 9: My suitcase**

**IM BACK! Did you miss me? ;D sorry for not updating in forever, I had loads of exams and stuff but I tried to make up for it by doing a load of one shots, they were so I didn't feel obliged to update but was still doing something :D but then by request a few turned into two shots so that plan backfired anyhoo.. Enjoy, I'm hoping I haven't lost the feel for this story cause that would be crap**

After finally convincing Madam Pomfrey that I was fit to leave I was spending most of my free time sitting by the fire. Scorp was still serving detentions will McGonagall for his 'unruly proposal,' a load of bull if you ask me, it was clearly a joke, as if anyone in their right mind would propose to her.

She clearly had no sense of humour though and had him in detention every night for the next two weeks. Sam and Dyl occasionally came over to check on me, but ever since my first night in the hospital wing I haven't spoken two words straight to anyone apart from the obvious.

Don't ask me why but I'm still considering Scorp's suggestion of going home, but if I do it'll be over, they'll be in danger and I don't know about you but I would never ever voluntarily hurt the people I love.

Notice the voluntarily there, sometimes we have to be cruel to be kind. Sometimes we have no choice.

It's those voices though, they really get to me, if I end what I started then I'll guarantee I never get another good night's sleep again.

But, this is the problem; I want to go home because deep down I'm a kid and need guidance, I want a future but if I carry on like this I'm going to end up dead before I'm twenty, or worse, in Azkaban.

I haven't killed anyone yet but if I stay where I am I will, and I don't want the blood of another man on my hands, if I had known three years ago that choosing my family's safety over my happiness would lead to be becoming potentially one of the most wanted witches in the wizarding world then damn, I would have made them run.

It wasn't fair.

I couldn't bring myself to think of my past summers at the Manor, they had been the best and worse times of my life and if I had a time turner I would use it to erase the past. I know even when I was younger I didn't like all the attention, I didn't like being 'someone' or 'one of the Weasley kids,' I wanted to be me and I still do, now I just have a completely different idea on how I should go about doing that.

Before I chose the people who had made me hate myself over me, not this time, going back was selfish but everyone needs a reason to smile.

I was always an outcast from my famous and loving being in the limelight family, even before I left home, I hated them all, but thinking back now I realise it was that skin deep kind of hate that washes away after a long soak in the bath, I'd had my bath and many more and now I just wanted my Mum and Dad.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to stop the tears escaping,

"And what will happen if he escapes Master?"

"He won't"

"But how can you be so sure?"

"We have Rose Weasley,"

Opening my eyes quickly I pulled my hand across my face and whispered under my breath, "No you fucking well don't Travers."

And deciding to listen to Scorp for the first time in a while, I pulled myself out of my comfy armchair and went to pack my suitcase. I was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I'll update soon, sorry its so obscure but I promise its going to have a lot of James, Fred and Albus humour in soon :D<strong>

**review please? thanks for reading**

**over and out**

**theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	12. The Burrow

**Chapter 10: The Burrow**

Hermione Weasley stood staring at a door, on the landing of the second floor as if expecting a 5 year old girl to slowly turn the stiff handle and skip out her room. The door hadn't been opened for three years, since the night her little girl slammed it for the last time and did what she had been threatening to do for months, do what everyone thought she didn't have the guts to do and what broke everyone's heart and slowly tore apart the once loving and happy house. The door used to be a bright orange, with pictures of horses and princesses, just like any other little girls room, now the paint was faded and cracked, nobody repainted it, nobody touched if and as if it wasn't even there, it appeared to everybody be an insignificant closet that was locked as it was just left alone. Little did any of them know that every time anyone of them walked past the faded door their hearts dropped slightly and a deep sadness would take over them and they would feel the need to cry into their pillow for days on end. This was all just a routine to them now though, all of them except one Hermione Weasley, every Christmas break or summer holiday she would stand in front of the forbidden door, forgetting the unspoken rules and weep silently to herself, she still mourned that day, the day her little girl had walked out on her, Ron and Hugo. She wasn't angry, just sad. She hadn't spoken to Rose since, she sent owls of course, but never got a reply, for three whole years. She just wanted her baby to come home and she never lost hope.

Hugo used to be such a happy little boy, but every time his big sister didn't walk through the kitchen door at breakfast he would cry a little on the inside, as she thought of her son and missing daughter, she let out a sob and began to make her way to her room, she needed an early night, after all, the mob would be round in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

"James, JAMES POTTER?" Someone screamed from outside, "get your arse out here so I can whip it at quidditch.

"HAAH, fat chance Weasley," I screamed back, "I could whack your arse blindfolded," but being James Potter I never said no to a game so I excused myself swiftly and headed out the back, grabbing my broom as I left. Freddie was going down I grinned to myself.

By the time I was outside I looked up to see Freddie hovering about 50 feet in the air watching something round the other side of the house, being curious I flew up to join him.

"Hey Fred,"

Ignoring my welcome he replied pointing at the ground, "do you reckon Al is okay?"

Al was sitting on a secluded bench in the drive that had a clear view of the road ahead of him. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Probably a girl," I shrugged, "After all he has the same good looks as me."

Freddie shoved me hard in the ribs, "OY what was that for?" I moaned

"For being your usual prick-ish self," he joked

"Err Freddie?"

"What Potter?"

"Prick-ish isn't a word,"

"Potter?"

"Yes Freddie?"

"Fuck off"

Just then an owl flew over to Albus who hopped up(literally) and ran up the drive to meet it.

"Is it just me or does that owl look familiar?" Freddie asked

Now that he mentioned it, it kind of did, but then again, it was an owl, they all look the same.

An obviously flustered AL ripped open the letter and stumbled back a few paces as if he had just been punched in the stomach, he scanned over the pages and then tossed then carelessly on the ground. As his eyes took in the last page his head drooped and he slowly bent to pick up the dropped pieces of parchment losing his balance as he did, falling into a sitting position.

At any normal time I would have laughed or made fun of him, but something about this didn't seem right.

He just sat amongst the dusty gravel surrounded by the parchment as he thumbed the edges of the last sheet and buried his fingers in the dust.

"Should we go see if he's alright?" Freddie asked uncertainly

"Maybe," I replied knowing my brother was like me in some ways, one of them being, when we were sad, you left us alone end of, but like I said, something about the situation seemed off and consequently I automatically moved my broom forward closely followed by Freddie.

We landed in front of him with our backs to the long winding road. He looked up, clearly surprised to see us.

"You okay Al?" Freddie asked still uncertain but slightly wary

"Yeah, fine, just waitin'" AL mumbled back

Not buying his bravado act I started, "you sure yo-" but I was cut off when I saw I huge grin slide onto Al's face along with two huge tears rolling down his cheeks,

"Holy Merlin, you so sounded like you weren't going to show," he exclaimed

I turned around, me and Freddie both dropping our brooms simultaneously, "Holy Mother of Dumbledore," I gasped.

Rose just shrugged, tears falling to match Al's as she ran into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>And its all systems go :) two chapters in an hour, what is the world coming too? anyway I'm going to sleep now but I will update soon and make it not so down and slightly upsetting :) yay!<strong>

**rawr meow baa and moo**

**theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	13. Sappy Sorrys and Home Sweet Fucking Home

**Chapter 11: Sappy Sorrys and Home Sweet Fucking Home**

She buried her face in his shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly round his neck, his gripping her back. The occasional sob and shudder of her body was seen as Fred and James continued to stare open mouthed.

"Are you sure I'm-"

He cut her off, "we've missed you so much Rosie,"

"Rosie?" Freddie all but squealed, "You hated that name when you lived here,"

Simultaneous cries of 'shut up you git' escaped the Potter boys mouth's. Freddie grinned sheepishly.

She turned to face the two boys, the image of her first day at Hogwarts when she had shouted at the elder boy with messy black hair still haunted her, they hadn't spoken since then and now four years later here she was.

"James,"

"Rose,"

"I'm so-"

A huge grin broke across his features, "No harm done Rosie,"

She smiled shyly back and looked around her sighing contentedly.

"Something's different,"

"Nothing's changed," Al shrugged

"There's a chimney pot missing," she smiled and pointed to the roof

"Blimey you're worse than your Mum," Fred grinned, "Hoping we would get away with that one, last summer, rogue bludger, she still hasn't noticed"

"Explains it," she grinned back, "My lips are sealed"

A face appeared for less than in one of the upstairs windows and then it was gone, minutes later followed by a small shriek of "ROSIE,"

She ran up to her younger brother barely able to hold back the tears,

"I missed you," he sobbed

Wiping away his tears she smiled, "I missed you too Hue, I promise I'll never leave you again, ever,"

"Love you Rose,"

"I love you too Hugo Weasley,"

There was a loud crash in the sky and it started to drizzle, James and Fred instinctively grabbed their brooms protectively,

"Let's go in the front way," they screamed over the balling clouds

**Rose's POV**

Fred, Al and James got to the door first opening it and dashing into the living room closely followed by Hugo. They were greeted by the entire clan, great. Just my luck. The time I decide to come home and the family are all here and don't seem to be in a very good mood, I strain to hear over the thunder what's being said,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NO SHOES IN THE HOUSE?"

"But Mum I-"

"NO EXCUSES, THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO ALBUS,"

"Muuuuum," he moaned

"HERMIONE, THE BLOODY CLOCK HAS STOPPED,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP RONALD"

"STOP GROPING MY FUCKING SISTER SCAMANDER,"

"LANGUAGE JAMES POTTER,"

"BUT HE HAS HIS FUCKING HANDS ON HER ARSE"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT, I GIVE UP, I'M GOING TO THE PUB,"

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT,"

"I NEED A FIREWHISKEY,"

"Can I have one?"

"NO YOU MAY DAMN WELL MAY NOT."

This is ridiculous, I can't even muster up enough courage to walk into my old home, Gryffindor certainly didn't lose out all those years ago I thought. Gah Rose just get a grip, it's not as if they are complete strangers, sure you've had some hand in hexing them and their friends over the years but they won't, they can't hate you. Can they?

I pushed open the door, the longer I stood there the more soaked to the skin I got but then again I suppose it didn't matter as I was already shivering, my once hair poker straight black hair was now plastered to my face and my over sized grey shirt was stuck tightly to me, showing off my figure, now I think about it, my top looked almost see through it was so wet. Shit. Just the look I was going for, hey mum, dad, the rabble, I haven't seen you in nearly three years but I'm back now, I changed my mind, I was fucked up then, I'm sorry but look at my bra, its pink.

Note the sarcasm.

The door opened and one by one they all shut up. I tell you now, it was damn unnerving, I wanted to run away and avada kedarva myself.

"Oh yeah, right," Al cleared his throat, "Mum, Dad, 'Mione, Ron, I forgot to mention, Rose was passing through an-"

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I took in the Weasley-Potter-Lupin scene they had going on before me. Not a dry eye in the house.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper but that is all I can manage

"She's come home Mum," Hugo smiles, obviously trying to refrain from tears a second time, he was a preteen boy after all, he was 'cool' and cool kids don't cry over their fucked up older sister.

I can't bring myself to look at all their faces so I stare at the ground shuffling my feet.

"Rose?" a soft voice echoes through the silence

My head snaps up, looking around for the source of the voice but of course I didn't need to look, I remember her voice, I remember how she was always there, watching, waiting for me to do the inevitable, she was the only person I knew who hadn't even tried to talk me out of leaving, she just swore at me and told me I was being damn selfish, then she shut up and slammed my bedroom door. I remember when I was little how I would sit on her knee and twirl her silvery blood hair around my fingers. As I looked across the room at her now I noticed her hair the same as ever if not a little longer, I'd always been jealous of her, her looks, her friends, her loveable personality and to think I'd just left all this behind.

"Dom," I say but my voice cracks

"You've actually come back?"

"No you dumb shit, that's Hugo experimenting with the polyjuice potion," James snapped causing him to receive numerous glares from all the redheads in the room- enough to make anyone shy away if you ask me.

I nod, not sure if there is anything else I can say but after several minutes of awkward silence I muster an,

"Is that alright?"

"Alright?" Dom shrieks, "of course it's fucking alright,"

This also receives numerous Weasley glares but no one says anything

I turn to my parents; my Mum is squeezing my Dads hand for all it is worth, "Mum?"

She lets out a strangled sob, "What Dom said honey,"

"I'm sorry Mum,"

She walks towards me, arms outstretched, "You're back now Rosie, that's what matters," her arms wrap around me silencing the shudders escaping my body, "Shhuushh baby, you're home now, everything is alright."

As she pulls away from me to look into my deep brown eyes and smiles I believe her because, well she is my Mum after all.

**All emotionally I know, urgh, I needed a tiny bit of humour in there hence some of Rose's thoughts being in character Rose **

**I really am going to try and put the humour back in and also answer all the questions about Rose's history, I have a good idea for that but then again I said that a while ago but then I forgot it... ;D sorry it's been so long I'm going to try and update more often because well its summer and I am officially free :D**

**Anyways you guys are all totally awesome**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


	14. I'M SORRY:

Okay so I was reading over this fic earlier this week and I came to a realisation; it sucks. So I'm going to stop writing this for the moment, I may come back to it after I've finished all my other stories or I might start again with it, either way I'll let those who subscribed/anyone who wants to know, I might just add another one of these chapters to this story? I think my writing has improving drastically since writing this and there are so many errors and typeos it just looks messy. Also if anyone has any major objections to this not being a chapter I will remove it just let me know, I know it is in the rules but I felt it wouldn't be fair to just not bother telling anyone I was giving up.  
>So yeah, sorry and I hope you will still want to read some of my other fics.<p>

The hypogriff, the wizard and the vanishing cabinet

Theressomethingaboutthemoon x


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! If anyone is at all interested, I have decided to re-write this story, I have posted the Prologue already, it is called: My World, My Rock, My Malfoy. I had a few requests to continue this story so I thought I might as well give it another go, I'm not promising regular updates because of exams and other fics taking priority but I will do the best I can, thank you for all you r support on this story and I promise the revamped version will be a lot less bitty and I will have all loose ends tied up before I begin writing the main plot of the story, anyway, enjoy and any ideas welcome! I will do my best to include them.  
>Thank you so much, you guys who have reviewedfavourite and alerted have honestly made my life.


End file.
